Blue
Blue, unlike Red, is levelheaded, but is prone to insane actions like Red. Despite their differences Blue and Red are best friends. In Camp Anarchy, you see part insane and part organization you'll notice Blue checking a list of activities he would only have the patience to make it has the usual stuff but you will note some of his madness as it shows Murder as the last activity. In Butt Genie, Red's wish is obviously to rule the world, it is hinted that Blue might like to rule the world too when he says "that sounds pretty sweet" after the glimpse. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense and a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to women, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG, it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat. In Role Playas, it is shown that he plays a game similar to Dungeons and Dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. And in Y U So Meme? it is shown that he's a computer hacker and a fan of comicbooks and Star Wars. Like Red, art, sketches, designs and animation are by Ed Skudder, director and writer of Dick Figures, and Blue's voice is provided by Zack Keller. Appearances A Bee or Something This is Blue's first appearance. Blue is dumped by his girlfriend the other night, however he is annoyed by Red's new voice. Red did try to find him a new girlfriend, but it ended up in a disaster. Blue is left with Red during Red's fall on popularity and fame. Red farts for a a few seconds straight. Blue asks why he is friends with him. Red answered: "'Cause I'm awesome!" Panda Hat In this episode Blue seems to care for Red enough to greet him on his birthday and sing him a birthday song (though he didn't bring him a present). Unfortunately, Red was drunk. Blue tried to keep him from hurting himself by constantly persuading him. But it failed to the point where Red puked all over Blue, making him say that he hates Red so much. Flame War In this episode Blue helps Red get the video game he wanted, he helped until Pink saw him and he forgets about Red and starts to flirt with her, until she decides to leave. Blue offers protection but she denies it. And then he threw a grenade towards her and saved her, then he asks her does she owe him a dinner at Friday night, she accepts it until Red got the game and left a lot of C4 in the store. Red swoops up Blue with the ROFL-copter and leaves Pink, then Blue is angry at Red. Traffic Jams Red jumps into Blue's car in the middle of a freeway, and annoys him to no end. Red starts to complain about the classical music being like "unicorn barf" and changes it to dubstep that "raped Blue's mind". After breaking Blue's air bag, Red notices a giant turtle (he calls it a dragon). And the two slay it, and mount it's head on their wall. Steakosaurus Red decides (Out of nowhere) That he wants to eat a dinosaur, so when Blue tries to convince him that dinosaurs are extinct, he fails to understand, and buys a time machine from the Raccoon. But before they reach the time of the dinosaurs they went to three different times for a breif moment. Thay reached the dinosaur's time and after 1 hour, they looked like cavemen. Red attempted many times to kill a dinosaur but didn't suceed. He gave up, went back to the future got a kind of ray gun hit a dinosaur with it saying 'where I come from, you're extinct' then Red and Blue at all the dinosaur meat until Blue saw the meteor that made all the dinosaurs extinct. OMG Blue is waking up to a hangover, seeing Pink asleep in his bed, lifting up the covers, to see that it is only her severed head. He then wakes up, noting that it was just a nightmare, but sees Red in his bed as well, asking him if he's "Ready for more." After Blue shrieks, knowing that he is going to have sex with Red, he wakes up again, and states that it was a dream within a dream. The process of him having nightmares and waking up gasping and screaming non-stop, continues throughout the episode, until it is revealed at the end that Raccoon dreamed it all. Trouble Date Pink and Blue are on their romantic dinner at the Le Food French Restaurant. Everything is perfect until Red comes into the restaurant with his new girlfriend Stacy in a raunchy manner. They ruin the dinner with actions like eating Pink and Blue's food, licking a candle and finally making out on the dinner table. Kitty Amazing Red finds a cat in the dumpster and wants to keep it, but Blue doesn't want to keep the cat. Mainly because he can't see anything because he had eye surgery, Red then takes the cat for a test drive (trying to get girls by using the cat) but it seems that the cat kills everyone that sees/hear it's meow and Red and Blue are the only who can resist it's power. They run into their appartment and by accident shows it to Mr. Dingleberry and he dies. A cop is outside the apartment and he asks if everything is all right, Red shows him the cat and the cop dies. Red kills the cat and later Red and Blue uses it as a ball in a game. Role Playas In Role Playas Red, Blue and Pink is playing a role-playing game as the knight Maroon (Red), Cerulean the wizard (Blue) and The Pinkcess (Pink). The two are going to save Pink who is up in a tower. Red kills an ogre and Blue complains that they don't have time for that. They travel across the land until the reach The Shit Piss Fart Woods. There they meet Lord Tourettes and he wants to sing a "song" for them. Red kills him and they reach the castle, Blue climbs up but a guard throws things at him and Blue calls for help. Red fires two arrows at Blue "by accident" and finds a crossbow and kills the guard. When they reach the Pinkcess, she complains that she have been waiting for 4 hours and then goes home. Attack of the Pwns Red and Blue create a war over a frozen burrito left in the fridge using space crafts, spaceships and the galactic armada. While trying to battle Red, Blue crashed into one of the sattelites causing Red to get distracted and crash too. While inside the satellite they fight using light abres until Blue falls. Blue convinces Red to stop and save each other before crashing into the sun. Soon their jetpacks run out of fuel but Red continues with gas from the bean burrito. Zombies & Shotguns Red and Blue are at a gunshop in the Maulmart and Red is trying to open a bag of chips with a shotgun. As he fails to open it, he begins to believe the bag was made by Satan himself. Then, zombies appear at the door and break in. Red shoots the the bag again, and the bullet ricochets to a zombie's head. Blue takes Red out of the gunshop, and zombies are everywhere. Camp Anarchy Red and Blue start to work at a camp due to money loss (probably due to the fact that Red owes Blue over $11,000). Blue also was shown to be tormented at camp by Red when they were young. He tries to show the children how to be proper campers but Red has the kids just use dynamite on everything. In the end, Bigfoot attacks them and he kills it saying "sorry" every time he hits it. Butt Genie Blue's hamster dies, he's at first upset but then calls it a fucker (maybe because hamsters die very quick). He and Red find a genie on the teapot and because he wants all 457 wishes, he rounds up all his friends and asks them to ask for wishes. He then has a spazie fit when Red shuts up the genie. It's revealed he had a hamster called Flufferz. Lord Tourette's Syndrome Blue gets the door to find Lord Tourettes and is annoyed that he can't swear. He suggests that gangsters know where his hat is. He seems to now prefer Lord Tourettes as, in his words, "Super nice and shit". Fang Angels Blue is watching a movie with Pink and pretends to like it to initiate le sexy time, but it was cut by a phonecall from Red who was in prison. Captain Redrum & The Pina Colada Armada Blue is on Red's (Captain Redrum) pirate ship. In this episode he goes by the name of "Leutenant Blue-balls". He, in this episode, kills Lord Tourettes (with an anchor), loses his girlfriend and has his drink stolen. It's shown that his girlfriend status with Pink is currently unofficial. Y U So Meme? Blue is shown alongside Red playing Flame War and is impressed by TrollZor's score (over 1400). He later, by hacking, discovers TrollZor's adress (next door) and is so impressed by his gaming skills and his nerdy possessions that he hangs out with him. He later however realises that he's a dick and is punished by Red for hanging out with him. He is shown to be a hacker that Red calls "Nerdy Powers" much to Blue's annoyance. Sex Marks the Spot Red wrecks the toilet, and Blue needs to use it. While searching for the treasure, he gets critically injured but recovers. He gets angry that he and Red went through loads of trouble just to get Red's porn. He is later perved by Red when he tries to shit. 'We're Cops' Red steals a cop car and and finds Blue to pick up but of course scares the shit out of him first with the cars megaphone yelling at him to get on the ground and what not. Blue of course freaks out saying how illegal it is to steal a cop car, but Red points out the fact that no one will pull over a cop car. Blue accepts Reds logic and they go joy riding and thus begins Blues first crime of assisting in the theft of a cop car they then answer a call made out on the dispatch radio to a bar where a "crimacide" happened. The Bartender gives them free beers and of course it gives them idea's to answer a bunch of dispatch calls where they get a bunch of free stuff, where we see Blue get high for whats assumed to be the first time. In the end Blue helps Red rob a bank (His 2nd big crime) saying its to protect the cash where they almost get busted but they just say theyre cops and a party breaks out with all the cops yelling "Were Cops" and Blue kicks one of the bags of money showering them in cash. Gallery Blue 5.jpg Blue 3.jpg Blue 4.jpg Blue 1.jpg Blue 9.jpg Blue 20.jpg Blue 18.jpg Blue 17.jpg Blue 15.jpg Blue 11.jpg Blue 29.jpg Blue 28.jpg Blue 27.jpg Blue 26.jpg Blue 25.jpg Blue 24.jpg Blue 21.jpg Blue 36.jpg Blue 35.jpg Blue 33.jpg Blue 32.jpg Blue 2.8.jpg Blue 2.7.jpg Blue 2.5.jpg Blue 2.4.jpg Blue 2.1.jpg pwnnuubs.png flyblue.png sawreeblue.png trueblue.png lookout.png playgame.png cardrive.png Blue.png notthisagain.png ugh.png lol.png zedoll.png thebitch.png hello.png shit2.png checkplease.png coolsunglasas.png runbluerun.png aaah.png badasses.png blueinspace.png bluesaysdamn.png bluesaim.png fuckyea.png destoryyou.png putinsomeflames.png hurts.png gimme.png ginies.png ruuuuuuuu.png whatthefuckingfuck.png seriously.png sweetjesus.png BlueDF.png|Blue taken from dick figures music video website bloser1.PNG Bloser2.PNG Bloser4.PNG redandbluecameogoodbyekitty.png|Red and Blue cameo from a Mondo show goodbye kitty GreenWild.png GreenSad.png GreenHappy.png GreenFind.png GreenComp.png blue in flame war.PNG|Blue in Flame War Thanks.jpeg|blue in thank you to viewers Blue.jpg|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Trivia *He was the only one who didn't dance in A Bee or Something. *Blue is a trekkie( star trek fan) shown in terminate-her as he dresses up as captain jean picard. *In the episode Steakosaurus he makes a reference to jurassic park by saying "clever girl" when red is eaten by a triceratops. *Blue is smarter and more civilized than Red. *Blue may be an alchoholic. As seen in OMG, he drank rum, tequila, wine, vodka and beer, but it is probably not true because Raccoon dreamt it up. **This is also a reference to Red and Raccoon's drinking problem **However, in the Dick Figures Facebook page, Blue is shown drinking vodka water, this was drawn by Victor Gago Mugler Erazo (aka, Victor G.M. Erazo). *In He Who Shall Not Be Maimed, and Role Playas, he is a wizard named Cerulean with only 3 known spells, Duplicota Blange, which duplicates, Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse and Shutthfuckupicus, used to silence, but doesn't actually work. **Avada Kedavra is the killing curse in Harry Potter. *In OMG, Blue has a nightmare that he had sex with Red. *Since "Role Playas", it is obviouse that Blue is a nerd. His nerdiness is shown in "Attack of the Pwns", "Y U So Meme", and "Real Dude Bros Night Man" . *Blue had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing. *Blue's favorite food are frozen burritos. *Blue is the leader of the Cerulean Alliance. *Blue can be badass sometimes as you can see in Zombies & Shotguns, he said Fuck yea. *Blue had a bad time at Camp Redwood when he was a little boy. *In Butt Genie it's possibly revealed that Blue has anger problems and can be a little greedy since that he wanted more wishes. *Blue is still dating Pink, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is confirmed that their relationship is (for now) unofficial. *He might have some eye deficency because in Traffic Jams he came back for his glasses, which explains why he had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing . Although, he may have been referring to a pair of sunglasses. *Blue is Red's lieutenant in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. **Blue is angry at Red for drowning Pink in a ship battle. **Blue apparently enjoys Pina Coladas. *Blue apparently has a Facester page, with Red, Pink and Lord Tourettes as friends. He is apparently sending a relationship confirmation message to Pink. **Blue also has a Twitter page, known as BlueHatesRed . *Blue's desktop background is two Turtle Dragons having sex, first seen in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Blue's profile name in Flame War is BlueBalls, which is his pirate name in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *Blue is, apparently, a profesional hacker. *Blue is perfect marksman in Flame War and Zombies And Shotguns, but sucks using a whip in Sex Marks The Spot. *Blue has tender nipples. *In Y U So Meme, if you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that Blue has the lowest score and has -50 kills (which is impossible), proving that he sucks at Flame War. *As of We're Cops!'', ''Blue has a criminal record. **He is an accomplice to Red's carjacking of a cruiser and posing as a cop. **He robbed a bank with red. **He thought about littering but said he would never do it. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3